Mods
Mods (short for "Modifications") are more than just user maps (and can sometimes not require any); they are user-made changes to how the game works, such as altering strengths of enemies, changing how enemies behave, what the player can interact with, and a whole host of other possibilities. Mods often contain their own user levels that showcase the changes that user has made to the game. Total Conversions take this a step further. Rather than simply alter the game, the user changes it completely, often resulting in an entirely different game. Mods There exist a whole range of Game Mods (or Mods for short) for Duke Nukem 3D. Common examples include: * Behavior mods - These mods alter how the game behaves, and usually means altering the enemy AI behavior. They can also include new player actions, such as grabbing ledges. * Content mods - These mods contain a number of new enemies, items, and power-ups, which often replace the already existing material. * Weapons mods - These mods alter the already existing weapons and may include new weapons as well. Most often, Mods will come with one or more user maps designed to showcase the new features included in the Mod. It is often the case that Mods are fully compatible with any existing level, as they only change things on a superficial level without changing how the game works. Some mods created in the past have been lost to time. Total Conversions A Total Conversion is an extended mod of an existing game that (usually) replaces almost all of the artistic and audio assets in the original game, and sometimes core aspects of gameplay. These changes can sometimes lead to creating a game with a completely different style to the original. Total Conversions have recently become more popular in the gaming community than game Mods. However, some older Total Conversions have been lost to time. List of Mods and Total Conversions The following Mods and Total Conversions for Duke Nukem 3D are all available for download from http://webspace.webring.com/people/ue/eddym4814/index.html, as of November 1st, 2008. They do not represent all of the available Mods and Total Conversions available online, however. *00 Duke *25th Century Duke *666 v1.8 *A Jedi's Quest TC *ADG Episode *Age of Evil *Alien *Alien Extermination *Alien Invasion *Alien Trilogy *Alien Versus Predator *Alien Versus Predator 2 TC *AMC TC *American Assault *Anniversary Episode *Antičefur (Anticefur) *Armageddon: Gang Wars *Army of Death *Attrition *Axtion *Battle It Out In Birmingham *Be4ever *Borg Nukem *Burnt *Burnt 2 *Canadian Carnage *Castle Dukenstein *Castle Quest *Chimera *Cinema Walker TC *Complex *Crackdown *Critical Mass *DaikariN *Desert Storm *DooM 2 For Duke Nukem *DOOM Death Match Pack *Duke 1999/2000 TC *Duke 2000: The Space Invasion *Duke 3D Forever *Duke City *Duke Cop 2.5 Mod *Duke Dependence Day *Duke Hard *Duke In Black *Duke in Power Rangers *Duke Is Ten *Duke It Out In New York *Duke It's Zero Hour *Duke Los Angeles *Duke Meets Doom *Duke Nukem Army *Duke Nukem: Atomic Heretic v1.14 *Duke Nukem Eternity *Duke Nukem Forever *Duke Nukem in Denmark *Duke Nukem in Russia *Duke Nukem: The Ultimatum *Duke Nukem: Weapons of Mass Destruction *Duke Smurfem 3D *Duke Tournament *Duke VR *Duke's Revenge *Duke's Snowy Adventure II: Stolen Weapons *Duke's Vacation *Dukeland *DukePlus *Dukerminator 3D *Dukey Nukem 3D *Epic *Episode Four: The Final Fight *Extreme Justice *Fallout TC *Fight The Future TC *Final Battle *From The Wing Of A Plane *Fusion *Future *Global Meltdown *God of War *Grins of Divinity *Grunge Trilogy *Hard G *Hellduke TC *Imagination World v1.1 *Imagination World 2 *Imperium *Incubation: Alien Apocalypse *Industrial Complex *Indy Tour *Inferno 3D TC *Infestation in time *Infestation in time Revisited *Infinity: Secrets of the Acropolis *JJ Duke Nukem 3D *Last Reaction and Water Bases *Layre *Longhaul *Lost Highway *Maarten's Crucial Conflict *Math-Pak: Lunar Apocalypse *Megabyte Zone *Merc: Fatal Reality *Merc 2 *Mic Episode *Mob Weapons Patch *Moonbase Accident *Mor War v2.0 *MSSP Episode v3.0 *Murder: The EDF Conspiracy *Mystique: Ages in Time *Naferia's Reign: Invasion of the Dark Mistress *New Maps 3D *New York Rebellion *N.I.B. *N.I.B.: The Nightmare Edition *Nuclear Pak *Nuclear Showdown *Nuke The Bastards *Oblivion *Operation Xenocide *Orbital Contract Defense *Orbital 2 *Pacifist's Lost Episode *Paint Ball Duke *Park *Penthouse Paradise *Pigs and Brains *Platoon *Plunder & Pillage *Pray Your Prayers *Predator Futurewar *Quake TC *Quest for Hussein and Alqaeda *Robotech TC *Save EBN *Saving Private Ryan *Secrets Of The Acropolis *Softf**ker 3D *Space Story *Spaced *Special JLaursol Version 2 *Starship Troopers *Steve Pak and Steve Longs Episode's 1 + 2 *Swat TC *Terrorist Terror *The Asteroid *The AWOL Project *The Brave New World *The Christmas Project *The Duke Nukem PaintBall 2 TC *The Final Confrontation *The Final Missions *The Gate *The Legacy TC *The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0 *The Prequel to Time *The Real Bad Ass *The Realm of Grune *The Return *The Ultimate Weapons Patch *Time v1.1 *Total Apocalypse *Total Chaos *Total Duke *Total Infiltration *Tour of Base's *Tour of Duty 3 *Ultima TC *Ultimate Duke Nukem 3D *Under World v2.0 *Uranium Pak *Vacation Cove *Vermin Clearance *Victimized *Vixens *Vixens Resurrection *WG Realms *WG Realms 2: Siege Breaker *WG Space Episode *When Scum Returns *White House Strikes! *Wolf2Duke *Wolf Pack *Xartech *Y2K Nuklear Meltdown *Zachara's Chapter *Zeaon Missions *Zik Apocalypse *Zombie Crisis Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods Category:Total conversions